


Ricki'n'Naomi

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi (finally)<br/>This story is a sequel to Ricki Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricki'n'Naomi

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are waiting for Jim, don't hold your breath, 

## Ricki'n'Naomi

by Erynn

Author's disclaimer: The usual: Not mine (don't I wish?)Not making money, please don't sue me etc. etc. 

because he doesn't like me at the moment(pairing him with Naomi will do that. Be warned!). 

Feedback always welcome 

* * *

Naomi 

He's in love with my son. I suppose I should have seen _that_ coming, but Jim's kind of big, and he got in the way, if you know what I mean. 

Blair surprised me, too. Of course, I brought him up to be open minded, but a cop? Not that I can talk. I never thought I'd get involved with a cop, you know, freedom for all and all that. But Jim is a great guy. He's funny, and intelligent. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Blair has great taste. If I wanted, _I_ could fall in love with Jim, but he has this one small flaw that really turns me off. He's in love with my son. 

Their relationship is like nothing I've ever seen before. Jim always knows when Blair walks into a room, and his eyes light up with..... joy is the only word I can think of to describe it. 

I can understand why Jim loves him. He's one hell of a kid, and I like to think that I had something to do with that. I wish sometimes that I had been able to give him the things he has now, that he's always wanted, but I am an incredibly selfish woman, at times. I've always loved him, but I never had the courage to put him first. I did my best to bring him up with a open mind, and to introduce him to as many different cultures and experiences as possible, but I was unable to give him the one thing he always wanted, a home. 

I guess that's part of the reason he fell in love with Jim. Finally, a place he belongs. 

As soon as I realised what was going on, I started dropping hints to Jim, you know, commenting on how close they were. I swear, for a smart guy, Jim can be awfully dumb. 

But I think he's finally got the hint. That must be why we're in New York, in separate rooms, with Blair just down the hall. Although, I don't see why we had to come all this way, just for Jim to break up with me. 

"Naomi? Are you ready?" We're going somewhere, but I don't know where. I guess it's time. I've had my fun, it's Blair's turn now. 

Of course I'm going to have to make it look good. The man is not going to get away with using me as a substitute easily. 

"Yeah sure, I'm coming, Jim" He's waiting at the door for me, and he looks nervous. This could be fun. But I promise I'll be good, really. 

He's silent as we walk to Blair's door, and hesitates, as if listening. "Come on Blair, it's time to go." 

Blair opens the door and follows us down the hall silently. That's always scared me, my son being quiet. As a baby, he was always making noise. Not crying, but just always cooing, and gaaing, and all those cute noises babies make. The only times he was quiet was when he was sick, or really upset. So now, at his silence, I cringe to think that I've hurt him so badly. 

Wow, a limo. Jim's really going all out here. He's also quiet, not that that's a big surprise. Trying to get this man to talk is hopeless, but from what Blair's told me, he used to be _worse_. I didn't think that was possible. 

The ride is quiet and uncomfortable. Stepping out of the limousine, I take a good look around. 

What? I can't believe this! Ricki Lake? 

Ohhh no. He's not.... he wouldn't.... I'm going to kill him! He's going to dump me, for my _son,_ on national television! That's it! This is war! By the time the day is over, Jim is going to be sorry. I can't believe he would do this to me! 

"What are we doing here?" I ask Jim, cuddling up to his side affectionately. He is not getting away with this. 

"Uh.. well... you'll see." He stands stiffly, trying not to push me off. 

Turning to look at Blair, who exits the limo last, I realise he's thinking the worst. His face is white. He seems to be having trouble breathing. I want to hug him, tell him it'll be all right, but that would give the game away. He'll forgive me later. 

Without turning around, Jim addresses him, quietly. "Sandburg. Are you all right?" 

Of course he's not all right, you big oaf! He thinks we're going to get married! Or something equally ridiculous. You'd think he'd know by now, I'm not the marrying type. And besides, there's no way I could live with Jim. He's so damn _anal_ about cleanliness. 

So anyway, we're being ushered into some room, and pampered with makeup, and all that other stuff, and Blair looks as pale as a ghost, and won't say a word to me. I don't think he even hears me. 

Now I'm in this little room, with headphones. The music sucks. I am going to kill Jim for doing this to me in public. 

"Let's meet Naomi! Come on out!" Ricki's voice breaks through the music, and I enter the studio, confidently. The crowd are clapping, somewhat unenthusiastically. Oh no, I'm the bad guy again. He's the one doing the dumping. 

I lean down and kiss Jim on the cheek, before taking the chair next to him. He frowns, nervously. 

"Hi, Naomi. So you're Jim's girlfriend?" She smiles sympathetically at me. "Do you have any idea why you're here?" 

Of course I know! I'm not that dense. Smiling back, I answer. "Not a clue, Ricki." An evil thought enters my head. I lean over and pat Jim's hand. He looks at me, startled. I smile sweetly at him. 

You can see the answer hit him. It's hilarious, and it's all I can do to keep from cracking up. He knows exactly what I'm going to do, and it terrifies him. The big, brave, cop falls apart in front of an angry Sandburg. 

"Jim, darling." The crowd gasps. I love this. "What _am_ I doing here?" 

His eyes darken with accusation. <You wouldn't.>

Oh, sure I would. 

<Oh God.> "Well, umm , Naomi, the truth is, I, uh..." 

Get on with it, man. 

"....I don't think we should see each other any more." 

That's it? That's the best he can do? "What? You're breaking up with me? On national television?" I inject just a touch of insanity into my voice, and his eyes widen. "May I ask why?" I ask, coldly. 

Swallowing, "Well, actually it's Blair." 

"Blair? As in my son, Blair? What does he have to do- Oh. Ohhh, no. You're not going to tell me..... you're gay?" My voice rises hysterically on the last words. 

He's squirming uncomfortably now. I sniff, pathetically, my bottom lip trembling, as I look to him for an answer. He doesn't say a word, just nods. 

I turn on the tears. That always works. How do you think I got Jimi's guitar? Within seconds, I'm sobbing uncontrollably, and Jim has this hung look. The crowd is ahhing sympathetically at me. 

"Are you ok, Naomi?" Ricki asks gently. 

I make a show of pulling myself back together. "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." I sniffle. 

"Well, are we all ready to meet Blair?" 

The audience screams their approval. "All right then, Blair, come on out!" 

He dances onto the stage cheerfully, and I realise he's trying to be happy for Jim. I stand up for a hug, as he walks to me. He notes the tears on my face as he puts his arms around me, and his face scrunches up in confusion, before he puts the mask back on, and sits on the other side of Jim. 

"Welcome Blair, to the show. You don't have a clue as to why you're here do you?" 

He shakes his head cheerfully. "No idea, Ricki, but I'm dying to find out." He shoots a beautiful smile at Jim, who's still recovering from _my_ act. That's my boy. Fight for him! 

"Well Jim, are you going to tell Blair why he's here?" Ricki asks the poor man. Jim shakes his head out of a daze caused by that smile, and shoots a nervous glance at me before addressing Blair. 

"Uhh yeah, well Blair, the truth is, I -" 

Ohh, my poor boy. He looks as though he's about to have his heart ripped out. It's all right, darling. 

"I love you, Blair." 

The expression on Blair's face is priceless. He thinks he's hearing voices now. He can't answer. 

Jim addresses him again. "Blair?" He looks like he thinks he's made a mistake. 

I've totally forgotten about keeping up appearances, just dying to know what my son will do. 

"What did you say, Jim?" 

Hey, that's it! Make him say it again! Jim's worst nightmare! I can't help it. I start laughing. It's just so funny. Nobody takes any notice of me. 

Jim looks into those eyes. "I love you." without a trace of hesitation. 

"You love me?" He's incredulous, and hopeful, at once. The smile that graces his face is blinding. 

For answer, Jim stands up, and hauls Blair into his arms. They look perfect together. They _fit_. 

* * *

Laughter, Love, and Life,  
Erynn

End Ricki'n'Naomi. 


End file.
